


It ends (and begins) with blood

by hugemind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugemind/pseuds/hugemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes a look at a broken world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It ends (and begins) with blood

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be wincest. It may or may not be very light dub-con or tired!confused!Dean. It may or may not be evil!Sam or the Sammessiah. It's all in the way the reader wants to understand it. This is more an exercise in imagery and contains little plot. Originally posted to LJ on August 29, 2008.

He's forced to look up.

There's a hand in his hair, sharp tugs bringing his head up, his body scrambling to accommodate the grip. He's a mass of ache and deeper hurt, limbs too bruised to follow orders, heart too broken to force himself up. Demons have him surrounded, black eyes staring at him, smiling. _You'll be one of us._

 

 

He's forced to stare at the sky.

Red streaks run from horizon to horizon, bleed like a nasty wound, smear like desperate hands trying to press on the gashes. The familiar blue is gone, leaving behind dim, watered-down crimson where it peeks through the heavy clouds -- their pristine white is now an angry shade of pink inflammation.

 

 

He's forced to stare at the sky, head tilted back, and he cries.

The light reaching the ground has been filtered to a reddish glare. People stare up into the heavens, look around and take in the new world. They get ready to run, but there's nowhere _to_ run, nowhere that hasn't been stained with blood. In their panic, they are lost -- easy to round up and slaughter.

 

 

He's forced to look up and he cries, knees sunken into the soggy ground.

The group of demons makes way for a tall figure. The set of his shoulders is familiar even if the ever-present hunch is missing, the over-grown hair and gleaming eyes more obvious in the red dawn. _Not Sam. Not Sam._ Sam mouths words that Dean can't hear, but they find their way into his ears through the vibrations in his bones. The hand in his hair disappears.

 

 

He's looking up, knees sunken into the soggy ground, gravity pulling him down. Sam hauls him to his feet.

"Dean, come with me? Please," Sam pleads. There's nothing left to keep safe, an army bearing down on earth, Sam crossed over. Because of him. All this because of him. He's given everything he is, been all he can be, and this is what's left. Blood. He's forgotten how to smile and the words are just whispers and croaks, but they still come out. "Okay, Sam."

 

 

He's looking at Sam, the sky glowing red around them. Sam keeps Dean's body upright in an embrace. They kiss.

_\--end--_


End file.
